1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to an apparatus for transporting luggage and, more specifically, to an apparatus for temporarily coupling a plurality of luggage pieces together to simplify transportation of the combined luggage pieces together as a collective unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Travelers have traditionally been required to carry luggage pieces such as carry-on suitcases through airports and other locations while en route to a destination. More recently, such luggage pieces have been provided with wheels to allow travelers to pull such luggage pieces, thereby reducing the physical demands of transporting luggage while traveling.
Although pulling a rolling suitcase is much less demanding of travelers than carrying a suitcase, traveling with more than a single such rolling suitcase requires each suitcase to be pulled separately. This can be a daunting task for a traveler who has packed more than one suitcase for an extended stay at a destination, or when traveling in the company of children who may not be able to pull their own luggage. Such travelers will be required to pull each individual rolling suitcase separately, making it difficult for the travelers to carry anything else such as a coat, airline tickets, or small children.